


Arcadia of My Never-Ending Youth

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Captain Harlock SSX: Arcadia of My Youth, F/M, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert, Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around the time after Captain Harlock and Logan revealed the ruined however healing home, Earth. Captain Harlock had recruited a (slightly) grown Monono Tadashi, Logan is his Best Man on deck, Yuki Kei is still on navigations, Yattaran on controls and Tochiro guiding Arcadia. Then there's you, a young woman who was on the police force on a colony but what made you different was your views about the current happenings on the Galaxy...and the fact that you remind a certain immortal pirate of a deceased lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcadia of My Never-Ending Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Finally changed the reader perspective to second person.  
> Maybe further romance ensues with other characters, and more introductions to other characters such as Mayu Oyama and Maetel.  
> I've only watched Captain Harlock SSX and Galaxy Express 999, so only characters from there will be acknowledged.

You've already caught 25 rebels against the Coalition in a month, what's happening in the galaxy? It'd been many months after the infamous ship, Arcadia, had revealed your decimated home...Earth. You too were appalled at the sight of the once glorious planet now turned to an uninhabitable planet, but you are a Law Enforcer and it's your job to keep the peace on the area and stop riots and such . "*Bzzt*This is headquarters calling squadron 9, come in squadron 9. Over. *Bzzt*" the radio in the hover car buzzed in. You finished jotting down information on the vandalized area, most likely by the rebels, then answered the call, whilst your partner continued to survey the area. "Squadron 9 reporting, what is it headquarters? Over."

 

"There's a riot over at Sector 2, Plaza, the Squadron there are requesting back-up, over."

 

"On my way" you went around to the driver's seat and called out to your partner "Hey Jean! The headquarters' requesting back-up at the plaza"

"No surprise, the riot's getting harder and harder to contain" Jean said taking a few final shots at the scene before entering the vehicle. The two of you then headed towards the plaza "This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for the Arcadia, did you know there was also a traitor? The Captain of the Gaia Coalition Fleet's brother, Logan...What do you think ____?"

 

"I think they were right about one thing..."

 

"Wha!?"

 

"We have the right to know what happened to our home, and learn from our mistakes, however I think it's pretty stupid to just stir up a riot to get your point across to the government, and besides we don't even know how the Earth's progressing, how the cyclones will dissipate and when Earth will become liveable again."

 

"True. So are you opposing or are you with the rebellion?"

 

"Why not both?" Finally you arrived at the plaza, there was a huge commotion at the centre where the riot was taking place. The news choppers were everywhere recording every second of the riot. The riot had grown and had become much wilder, Jean went over to the commander to ask about the lack of action from the Police. Most of the people in the riot were in their late teens to early thirties, they threw bottles, flares and Molotov at the wall of police, luckily did not harm anyone. You saw signs of protest of the safety of the people targeting the Coalition. 'They will turn us to coal', 'You've destroyed our Arcadia', 'Burn the COALition, See Salvation', 'Captain Harlock will destroy you', 'The Utopia is a Dystopia!' You had to admit, you were surprised at the creativity of the rebel. Jean finally finished talking to the Commander and returned to you "In a few minutes we'll be releasing smoke grenades, then we use a baton to whoever remains" he reported. You nod in reply and went over to the supply crates full of smoke grenade, and a rack full of gas masks.

 

"That's right you better run you ungrateful wanker!" You heard one of the police called out as we threw the smoke grenades around the plaza and blocking the objects thrown at us. It was disgusting to work with a conceited being, but it can't be helped. Soon the police force went all out after the smoke grenades ran out and covered the whole plaza, they took out their baton and mercilessly hit people caught outside, rebels, innocents, children. As you too wander around, without using your baton of course, you found yourself at an alley. There, you could hear the screams, the beatings of batons on flesh and bones, what had the world come to? You stood in silence thinking when a small figure bumped against you and tripped a few feet in front. You started to approach the person worried about them but it scampered pathetically, trying to get away from you. You realized that you must've looked like the rest of the police with the armour and mask on. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" you said in a gentle tone. Then the face of the person became clearer, it was an adolescent male with brown hair, green jumper over a yellow turtle-neck. You heard the screams of a couple of policemen at the other side of the alley "Over here! He went this way", three policemen came into view, and you stepped in front of the boy "Too bad boys, finders keepers" you said masking your empathy.

 

"That kid spat on me! I want to beat this little brat up!" The guard standing on the left said.

 

"Fine, he's yours, but do us a little favour and hit that freaking kid for us" The guard in the middle stepped out towards you. This was not going according to plan,you thought they were just gonna leave you two alone after you had claimed the kid. Turning around to face the boy who had his face scrunched up and stained with tears, your stomach clench at the sight, you would never hit a child. You pulled out your baton slowly, the boy sobbed knowing what was to come. You lifted the baton across your body ready to strike, you could hear the men snickering. Then your arm swished around your body, hitting the police on the middle, straight on at his face. His two cronies confused and surprised stood agape at their leader. "Run!" You grabbed the kid's hand and sprinted to the other side of the alley, both of you ran and ran until your lungs ached. Unfortunately the three corrupt polices caught up "I'm Tadashi Monono by the way" the kid said, he managed to run on his own and got in front of you. You may be a city guard, but that doesn't mean that you knew every acre in this blasted city, so you followed Tadashi, who seemed to know where he's going. Then the two of you entered a foggy clearing, you couldn't see anything beyond your arms reach, but luckily Tadashi held onto your wrist and led you further into the mist.

Soon you began to think that you got lost "Tadashi let's head back I have a GPS, we can hide inside my apartment" you suggested. Just then a large gleam of light appeared in front of us, you felt a tug on your wrist as Tadashi led you into the light.

 

Inside the light, was no mystery, it was actually just a giant spaceship. "Come on" Tadashi then let go of your hand and ran down the hallway. Figuring that you didn't want to get lost, you followed the boy. Tadashi led you into the front deck, where there was the wheel, a bunch of navigation system and computers. A woman with medium-length blonde hair and pink uniform stared, and a familiar man stood at the helm of the deck. "Harlock" you thought aloud.

 

"Good evening Harlock" Tadashi said smiling.

 

"What were you thinking Tadashi!? You could've gotten hurt!" Kei said over towering the Tadashi. A few of the crew circled you with their guns pointed, index finger ready at the trigger. Harlock walked over, he was taller and had an intimidating yet terrifying aura around him. you stood straight and tried your best to look and sound professional "It is a pleasure to meet you Captain Harlock, I am ____ ____"

 

"She saved me from the other policemen" Tadashi called out.

 

"Aren't you one of the law enforcers though? Why did you betray them?" He said in a more serious tone on his husky voice. You couldn't help but feel entranced about the Space Pirate. "Sir, I fight for the justice of people not for my fellow politicians and co-workers" You saluted, but not looking at him in the eye. Then the Space Pirate Captain signalled the crew to lower their weapons. "Do you know why we sail under that flag?"

 

"Sir, I do not" You admitted.

 

"So polite. Our flag signifies that we will fight for freedom, for justice, for Arcadia until we are nothing but bones" The crew returned at their station, except for Tadashi, Kei and Harlock. This was the Captain that you had admired, the one who fought bravely for Earth. "Captain, we're just about finished with the repairs" A man that looked somewhat like Harlock arrived, he stared at you for awhile, analysing you "Why is there an officer here?".

 

"She saved Tadashi" Kei said.

 

"Well, I'm going to go prepare dinner, I bet you all are hungry" Tadashi exclaimed and left. The Captain too had disappear, Kei returned to her post on the navigation system. "So what do I do now?" You asked Kei, walking towards her.

 

"Well, you could leave...or you could join us?"

 

"Really?"

 

"Well you just saved a crew of the Arcadia, and Captain seems to… accept you. But you won’t get another chance like this so if I were you, I’d take the opportunity” Having no duties, you were about to explore the Arcadia when a green female alien walked up to you, her movement was graceful as though she moved with the wind. “____? I am La Miime, it’s nice to meet you” she bowed her head slightly and in response you bowed as well. “I will show you around?” La Miime then began walking towards the door that lead outside the front deck.

 

Even though La Miime offered to show you around, she hadn’t talked much about each room, it was more showing than touring. There were many times that you wanted to ask La Miime what this or that room’s for, but by the time you turned to ask her she had already disappeared. “La Miime, listen…” you huffed out of breath, you were gonna tell her to slow down and at least explain to you what some rooms that you had passed were for. Then you entered some kind of mainframe, a large cylindrical computer generator stood at the centre of the room, the room was crowded with pipes and smaller generators. “She reminds him of her?” La Miime muttered, the mainframe glowed as though responding to La Miime. You listened more to the conversation “This is Tochiro, Harlock’s best friend and creator of the Arcadia” La Miime gestured at the mainframe.

 

“Oh…erm…hello?” You stuttered. The mainframe responded by glowing slightly brighter, as though it was happily greeting you back.

 

“Tochiro used to be part of this universe, but when he died, his soul became part of the Arcadia to serve and fight for the purpose of Harlock and the ship” La Miime explained. The mainframe began glowing again, but this time it was longer, like it was telling La Miime something. “He says that you’re very pretty and has an aura like of Maya”

 

“Who’s Maya?—“

 

“Maya was a strong and passionate woman, who fought for the freedom and rights of the people long ago” A familiar husky voice boomed in the room, you and La Miime spun around to see the Captain leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed, staring at the ground “She had helped me many times. Unfortunately this led to her becoming a traitor to the Illumidas, so they killed her. By joining the Arcadia you are willing to accept the consequences.” He shot you an intimidating glance, which wavered your confidence. Were you ready to die a criminal? A traitor? Then you remembered the riot earlier and you became determined, the reason that you looked up to Harlock was because you wanted to fight for the people, not the government. You stared at his eyes when you gave your word “Yes.”

How quickly everything had happened, just as you were proving your determination to become part of the Arcadia, the alarms blared and all three of you were running to the front deck. On your way, there were members who had suited up into gear that looked like a golden antique diving suit. When you reached the front deck, Kei and a large man were screaming orders at each other and at the crew members, the same man that looked like the Captain ran over to Captain Harlock “Report Yama” the Captain ordered, walking over to the wheel. “Police and Military forces had surrounded the Arcadia Captain, ready to strike”

 

“Captain, we’re receiving a transmission” Kei called out.

 

“Open it” Harlock commanded. Then a familiar face appeared as a giant projection on the view screen of the. “Governor Fuhai” you gasped, you noticed Harlock glance at you when you said the name of the man, the great mighty Space Pirate Captain Harlock doesn’t even know who the leaders of the colony he lands on. “Ah, Captain Harlock” the governor spat “You have something of ours, and in doing so you are committing a very serious crime, kidnapping, which is punishable by law. So if you are what they call honourable, you will abide to the law and surrender everything to us. If not we will open fire”

 

“Governor Fuhai, I will respond to your threat to clear any misunderstandings, we did not take anything that belonged to you, and I admire you for your initiative to bring back a citizen, your fellow police officer came to us. Therefore we are hereby innocent of such accusation.” Harlock said, he stared at the Governor without showing any emotions. You wished that you could stand up to the Man.

 

“Bwah! Blasphemy, you also had entered our colony without any permission, we will give you to the count of ten to surrender…1….2” The governor began, the transmission closed. Everyone stared at the Captain bewildered; the anti-aircraft missile began to adjust, pointing at the ship. “Tadashi, Yama, head over to the hangar and distract them” Harlock ordered. “____, how good are you with flying an attack aircraft?”

“Not to be rude, but you do know I’m just a police right?” you said irritated.

“Have you played GTA XX?” the fat man that Kei was yelling with earlier asked you.

“A bit”

“Good enough, it’s just like the controls on flying a jet, we’ll guide you along the way so don’t worry” Then he went back to furiously tapping on keys on the computer. As you were trained in the force, you quickly followed the order without any further questions. Arriving at the hangar it was full of spacecraft, may it be a carrier or an attack aircraft. You hopped into one of the spacecraft that looked something like an attack aircraft, you pushed a button where a key would normally be inserted and the plane came to life. You drove the aircraft out of the hangar without crashing onto anything, You sped around the area and guns and missiles began shooting at you“Good job ____, you just took Arcadia’s messenger” the fat man said sarcastically “it won’t do any good with fighting”

 

“Don’t mind him, just distract them from the ship, don’t get hit” Harlock said. You continued to circle around the area, changing your flying pattern every few turns to avoid becoming an easy target. After a couple of minutes, there was the sound of the Arcadia rumbling to life and beginning to take off. You saw the Governor scream frantically at the soldiers and police to focus on the Arcadia, but by then it had fully cloaked itself with a transparent shield. *Boom* the plane shook uncontrollably, you were hit! You tried your best to level the aircraft, but one of the wings had been chipped. you were done for, and you hadn’t even began your journey to make a change on people’s lives. “Hey!” A muffled voice was heard, and the tapping on the glass roof of the aircraft, it was Harlock. “Get out of there!” Your heart was beating fast, you frantically pushed every button that you could see to try and open the aircraft. Sweat poured down your forehead “Under the joystick” Harlock instructed, you felt under the steering component, and sure enough a red button was distinguished. You pressed on it and the aircraft opened, making Harlock slip a bit because he was holding onto it. Bullets ricocheted on the aircraft; you quickly tried to get out but was held back by the seat belt. “Harlock!” You screamed panicking, you held out your hand towards him.

 

“Hang on!” Harlock said, and then he pulled himself over and unbuckled the seat belt. Now the two of you were standing on a crashing aircraft, somehow you doubted the Captain’s plan to save you, so instead of only you dying, it was the both of you. He pressed a button on the collar of his suit and a circular hover board, big enough for two, zoomed next to you. You grabbed onto Captain Harlock’s broad body and let him carry you to safety. You thought about before Harlock got you out of the aircraft. You squeezed your eyes shut as you fly higher into the skies, and through the hangar gate. When you felt the hover board come to a halt you opened your eyes and let go of the Captain, when you touched the ground your legs were wobbly, but you managed to stay upright. Kei, Tadashi and Yama came to greet the Captain on the hangar, they were all worried, you’ve nearly forgotten that the Arcadia crew is not made of supermen, but of determined humans. Harlock dismissed Kei’s reassuring hand on his shoulder, but when he stepped off the hover board he collapsed, clutching his side, thick red viscous liquid poured onto his gloves, staining both it and his leather suit. “Someone take him to the medic bay!” Kei shrieked.

The life support buzzed in the peaceful medic bay, the others went back to work and keep the crew in place. It had been a few hours when he lost consciousness, but now he was stitched and patched, he got shot from one of the bullets that ricocheted from the aircraft. Finally the Captain stirred awake, you let him adjust to the surroundings “Are you ok?” you asked.

“Yeah”

“Thank you for risking your life to save me…and I’m sorry you got shot”

“It’s my duty and choice to save a fellow comrade…and you have no need to be sorry, you didn’t shoot the gun” Then it was followed by silence. Captain Harlock chuckled “This brings back so many memories of my previous journeys, with Tochiro, Emeraldas, Tadashi, Mayu, Maetel… It’s been a while since I felt pain”

“Now don’t go trying to kill yourself”

“Yeah…”

“If you don’t mind me asking, who’s Maya?”

“…I already told you”

“But something tells me you haven’t told me the whole story”

“You don’t need to know the whole story, you don’t know her, and never will” Harlock then sat up exposing his bloody patches. “I think I have the right to know, since La Miime and Tochiro mentioned that I had the same ‘aura’ as Maya” you said assertively, you didn’t want to push him, it was terrible to talk of someone who had died, but you needed to know. Harlock turned to face you; his dark brown hair covering his right eye which was covered with an eye patch, his scar served a reminder of the troubles and battles he’d been through. “Maya was someone very close to me…she’d done so many things for me, she risked her life to help me…but I wasn’t able to save her.” He was staring at you as though he was talking to Maya, confessing to her. You pause before admitting “I do not mean to be rude but I’d prefer it if you do not see me as her.”

 

“You’re right, I apologise, my own naivety clouded my better judgement.” Harlock reaches out with his right hand “Welcome to the Arcadia…kid.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed ending for possible chapter 2.  
> Fixed Harlock's manner  
> Fixed fp notations to sp


End file.
